Triple trouble
by Mr.XcLuSiVe08
Summary: Shinichi, Heiji and Kaitou became brothers... This is an AU fic... This is my first time.... so Please R


Triple Trouble

Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: I don't own Detective conan this is an AU fic.

It's a fine day in Beika City, The three famous high school detectives, Shinichi and his brothers Heiji and Kaitou were preparing for their first day from transferring to Beika High School.

"Hurry up Heiji, we will be late for school!!!" Shinichi cried out.

"Wait!!! Don't rush me, I'm starting to panic" Heiji responded.

"Hey, are you two going to school or not??? My car won't wait for you two" Kaitou said in a tough voice.

After a few seconds, Shinichi and Heiji came and rode on Kaitou's car.

"At last, after 30 years, you've finally arrived" Kaitou exclaimed

"Come on, what are you waiting for??? Let's go now…." Shinichi demand

"Hey, we only got 12 minutes before were late!!!" Heiji announced with anxiety

"Don't worry, just leave it to my Ferrari " Kaitou assured

After the engine roared, the car sped up to 40 miles per hour. 8 minutes passed, they arrived in school.

"Yeah!!! Were not late" Heiji exclaimed

"Oh, Thank you so much" Shinichi said

"Don't mention it" Kaitou replied

"Huh??? I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to your car" Shinichi said in a shocked voice

"Hey, why are you thanking my car and not me???" Kaitou replied irritably

"It's because, you're just the one who drove and the car did all the others jobs. But I also want to thank you too" Shinichi answered in great confidence

"Hey let's go now" Heiji interrupted

"Ok, where is our room?" Kaitou asked

Shinichi took the schedule note on his bag.

"Here it is room 308" Shinichi spoke out

After knowing it, the three run towards the stairs and went up. They reached the room before the school bell rang.

"I'm happy we made it in time" Heiji exclaimed

The teacher came in the room. The boys introduced they're selves one-by-one.

"Hi, I'm Shinichi Kudo, 17 years old" Shinichi publicized

"Good day to everyone, I'm Heiji Kudo 17 years old" Heiji declared

"I'm glad to meet you all, I'm Kaitou Kudo, 17 years old" Kaitou announced

After introducing they're selves, the teacher started to talk.

"Good Morning class, for the three of you to know, I'm Ms. Midori" the teacher stated

"Uhmm, Ms. Midori, when will we have our locker?" Shinichi asked

"Oh, I forgot, I'll get your keys now" Ms. Midori said

"Ok ma'am" Kaitou said

The boys sat down at the back right corner of the 6-seater long chair of the class lab. From the teachers view from left to right, there was, Aoko, Kazuha, Ran, Shinichi, Heiji and Kaitou.

"Hi, I'm Ran Mouri, I hope we can be friends… If you need something, don't be shy to approach me" a young lady seated next to Shinichi said

"Nice to meet you Ran" Shinichi countered

Later on, Ms. Midori came back and she started teaching after giving the boys their keys for their new locker. Afterwards, the class ended.

"Hi Ran, Can I get your number?" Shinichi asked

"Sure" Ran replied

Ran got her cell phone and wrote her number on Shinichi's palm and Shinichi wrote his number on her palm.

"Thanks" Shinichi said

"Come on Shinichi, Let's go home" Heiji intervallic

Afterwards, Shinichi went to the parking lot where Kaitou's car is parked.

"Let's go now" Shinichi said

"Who is she?" Kaitou asked

"She is Ran Mouri, from our class" Shinichi answered

"Come on guys" Heiji episodic

The boys went home and rest for a while then chat with their mother.

"So Shinichi, How was your day?" their mother, Yukiko asked

"It's ok mom" Shinichi answered

"Mom, Shinichi has a new girlfriend" Heiji interrupted with a mocking voice

"No mom, It's a friend that is a girl" Shinichi said

"Ok, I understand. How about you Kaitou?" Yukiko said

"Oh, my day was fine." Kaitou replied

Later on, they're father, Yusaku came from work.

"How are my little devils???" Yusaku asked

"Oh come on dad, were not devils." Shinichi replied

"Hehehe, I'm just joking." Yusaku said

Later on, the boys went to their room and slept. Shinichi was reviewing his notes for their test tomorrow when Ran suddenly sends a message to him saying:

"Hello, what are you doing Shinichi?"

Shinichi replied saying:

"I'm just reviewing for our quiz tomorrow.

Ran replied saying:

"Uhh, Ok, Good Night then"

Shinichi answered saying:

"Good Night and Sweet Dreams Ran"

Shinichi went to sleep and they all had a wonderful day.


End file.
